1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tube-launched, optically-tracked, wire-guided (TOW) portable guided missile system including optical/thermal sighting and tracking elements and missile guidance electronics integrated into a unitary assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
TOW is a heavy antitank assault missile weapon system consisting of a guided missile and portable launcher which is designed to function effectively against tanks, fortifications, etc. The launcher includes a tripod or vehicle mount, which supports a launch tube and mechanical traversing unit, and a sighting and tracking assembly which is attached to and aligned with the launch tube.
To engage a target, the system operator or gunner acquires the target visually through an optical or thermal night sight of the sighting and tracking assembly, and mechanically trains the launch tube in azimuth and elevation using the traversing unit to maintain the target centered in a reticle. Upon achieving target alignment, the operator fires the missile by manually depressing an electrical trigger switch.
As the missile is launched, a wire which forms the communications link between the launcher and missile is dispensed from the missile. Deviations of the missile from the intended line-of-sight trajectory are sensed by optical or thermal detectors in the sighting and tracking assembly which tracks the missile optically or thermally, and feeds guidance signals to the missile through the wire to maintain the missile flight path coincident with the line-of-sight.
The missile performs corrective maneuvers by means of aerodynamic control surfaces which deflect in response to the guidance signals from the launcher transmitted over the wire. Upon target impact, a high-explosive, shaped-charge warhead is detonated.
A conventional TOW missile system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,406,429, entitled "MISSILE DETECTING AND TRACKING UNIT", issued Sept. 27, 1983; and 4,666,103, entitled "CARRIER TRACKING SYSTEM", issued May 19, 1987, both to J. Allen. The sighting and tracking assembly includes an optical and/or thermal sighting and tracking unit which is mounted on the launch tube, and a separate missile guidance set (MGS) packaged in a stand-alone housing.
The MGS is transported separately from the launcher, placed on the ground or in a vehicle rack for operation, and connected to the launcher by a relatively long cable. The housing encloses the missile guidance electronics per se, as well as a rechargeable nickel-cadmium battery for powering the system. The conventional arrangement is disadvantageous in that it includes two separate large and heavy units, and suffers from transportability and deployment drawbacks. In addition, the cable which connects the MGS to the launcher is exposed, and vulnerable to damage which would render the missile system inoperative under adverse conditions.